The last moments of Remus and Tonks
by ChaserWormwood
Summary: This covers the death of Remus and Tonks from Tonks point of view. May be a bit graphic.


Remus and Tonks death

Tonks sped down the second floor corridor, shooting random hexes, jinxes curses at the fighting death eaters. Random bodies of Hogwarts students and death eaters where scattered across the floor. Tonks halted at a corner, breathing faster than ever.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!".

"STUPEFY!".

"CRUCIO!".

There was a huge crowd of duellers outside the charms classroom. Professor Sprout, a grey haired stocky witch was duelling Thorofin Rowle and Pius Thicknesse both at once.

"YOU SHALL NOT MURDER AGAIN AT HOGWARTS, YOU DISGUSTING PEOPLE! TAKE - THIS!", shouted Professor Sprout, shooting a green streak of light at Rowle, but it missed by merley an inch.

"Watch me, old granny!", Jeered Rowle.

Tonks sent a orange curse at Thicknesse, which caused him to drop unconcious on the floor and then she rounded on Rowle.

"Thankyou for that bit of help Dora!", said Sprout briskl, swirling her wand through the air, stunning a death eater by the tapestry.

"Thats OK. Say, we still have this one to deal with - STUPEFY!", replied Tonks, sending a stunning spell at Rowle, which hit him in the leg.

Rowle grabbed his leg in agony and then stood up, limping moderatly.

"Oh, you dirty blood traitor. You'll pay for that one. AVADA KED-", bellowed Rowle, but stopped suddenly..

It felt almost the relieved Tonks had ever felt. Remus Lupin had blasted Rowle through the wall. Sprout chuckled feebly and rounded on two death eaters which Tonks recognised from her work as an auror: Gibbon and Macnair.

"Oh Dora! I've been so worri- CONFRINGO- I thought you were - I'm so glad your safe! Go down to the seventh floor, it's safer there. There are less -REDUCTO - death eaters there. Go quickly! Hurry or -", panted Lupin.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! NEVER! They'll have to kill me to seperate me from - RELASHIO - you!", Tonks cried, her hair turning a violent shade of blood red.

Tonks grabbed Remus by the scruffs of his jacket and kissed him full on the lips. But suddenly, in the corner of her eye, a blur of purple light shot past her and hit Lupin's side. He fell to the ground, clutching his backside. Blood was streaming out of his side. The world had suddenly ended.

"NO!", screamed Tonks.

She flung herself on Lupins chest and hugged him tightly.

"PLEASE, DON'T BE DEAD! PLEASE! NO. PLEASE!", screamed Tonks, her hair now light brown.

She stood up and looked for the source of the curse. Dolohov was standing over Lupins damaged body, kicking his scarred face.

"Whats going to happen to your dear wife now, eh?", jeered Dolohov.

Tonks gripped her wand tightly and slashed it through the air. Dolohov did the same.

"AVADA KEDAVRA", screamed Tonks, her agony, depression and fury taking over.

A sudden streak of bright green light rushed through the air and instantly killed Dolohov.

"PROFESSOR FLITWICK!", screamed Tonks to the tiny charms master finishing Yaxley off.

'HELP ME! THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! PLEASE!'

Flitwick came rushing over and observed Lupins damaged body carefully.

"I'm so sorry Dora, theres nothing I can do. That was a dark curse Dolohov used, I'm sorry. It looks like he wants to speak to you -", squeaked Flitwick greivingly.

Tonks knelt down next to Lupin and squeezed his hand tightly. She would never let go.

"Dora.. I love.. I love you. Look after.. look after Tedd- Teddy. I - I love - love you...", whispered Lupin, clutching his wound.

Lupin had died. He had gone, just like Sirius did. Just like Mad eye and Fred. And all the others who had lost to the death eaters.

Tonk's waved her wand, (still crying madly) which caused Lupins body to be levitated three feet off the ground. She fought her way through the death eaters, the body of her beloved Husband hovering beside her, until she reached a deserted room with stacks and stacks of tables, chairs and books.

She shut the door behind her and lay Lupin down in the centre of the room. She lay her head on Lupins body and sobbed for what seemed like half an hour.

"Please wake up.. please.. please.. don't leave me", cried Tonks.

Suddenly, the door clicked and swung open. A woman with long, black hair, heavily hooded eyes and sunken cheeks walked in. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You.. you..", Tonks said weakly, raising her wand.

Bellatrix was too quick for her, her wand flew out of her hand.

"Has your filthy half-breed of a husband died? Well, your fate is going to be worse than his! _Crucio!_", laughed Bellatrix, turning her wand on Tonks.

She was being stabbed by one thousand white hot daggers. The pain was unbearable, but not as bad as the pain she felt for Lupin.

Tonks screamed and screamed, while Bellatrix laughed manically.

"Does that hurt, Nymphie? Does that hurt?", cackled Bellatrix.

She lowered her wand and a wide, mad smile spread across her face.

"Prune my family tree! Prune my family tree! Yes, this is what I must do.. yes! My lord himself stated it..", whispered Bellatrix to herself, tucking her wand in her robes and instead extracting a small, silver knife.

Bellatrix gave her wrist a small flick, which caused black chains to appear out of thin air, binding Tonks.

Bellatrix walked over to Lupins pale body and slashed his throat.

"NO! NO! PLEASE.. DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIS BODY! NO.. PLEASE..", screamed Tonks madly.

No matter how hard she struggled, it was no good. All she could do was stand there and watch her dead husband's body get destoryed by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix continued to run the knfie down Lupins body. Cold, red blood leaking out of his wounds.

"Peice of filth", said Bellatrix, ignoring Tonks and leaving Lupin.

Bellatrix gave her wand a wave which caused the binding black chains to turn to dust. Bellatrix put her wand back into her robes and advanced on Tonks.

This was it. It was all going to be over. All the pains, all the greif. Hopefully Harry would defeat Voldemort. The reason Remus had died. And so many others.

Tonks curled up next to Lupins bloody body and welcomed death in hope that the pain would soon ease.

Tonks shut her eyes so she couldn't see what was coming. Before she knew it, an excruciating pain numbed the rest of Tonks body. Was it shock or was it truly dying? Would everything be over?

There were shouts and screams coming from outside. One last jeering cackle.. Fire being pelted past the window.. grew fainter,_ fainter and fainter..._


End file.
